Juegos de la memoria
by Jawn-Jawn
Summary: Se conocen, se enamoran y por último se comprometen, pero el lo olvida todo. Para Thorin la única opción es que el recuerde o todo se vendrá abajo(slash Bagginshield)
1. Juntos

Una simple historia del hobbit, que quiero ir escribiendo de a poquito, espero que les gusté.

El hobbit no es mío y jamás lo será

* * *

Las cosas habían cambiado desde el ataque de Azog, Bilbo y Thorin se volvieron cercanos, mucho considerando su relación anterior. Cuando llegaron a la casa de Beorn lo suyo dejo de ser una amistad, tras intercambiar pensamientos tanto amorosos como indecorosos. Ahora caminaban como si estuvieran unidos por una cuerda invisible, la cual se alarga a veces, pero siempre vuelve a su lugar.

¿Como cruzaremos?-pregunto Bilbo

Con la bote-le señalo Thorin, habían puesto de tal modo todo para que pudieran pasar, aunque no tuvieran remos-Sube-le dijo al hobbit

Ambos subieron, aunque el mas pequeño no se veía muy complacido, parecía casi aterrado-Espero que no sea muy largo el camino

No lo sera si te distraes-El enano rodeo al otro con sus brazos, ademas de posar una mano en la cuenta que el hobbit llevaba en el cabello-llevamos un tiempo sin estar solos

Es verdad-su voz era suave, pero expresaba mucha alegría- A pasado tiempo-se levanto unos centímetros para poder darle un beso al otro

Después de reconstruir buena parte de Erebor, tendremos días enteros para nosotros-su rostro normalmente serio mostró una sonrisa- En especial luego de que nos casemos

Es una interesante idea, pero no recuerdo que no hayamos comprometido estos últimos días y te digo que recuerdo muchas cosas-este por su lado tenia una sonrisa un poco maliciosa

Mi querido hobbit, aceptaste mi cuenta-aclaro tomando un mechón se su cabello-y la usaste frente a todos nuestros compañeros, eso solo puede significas que acepto nuestra unión, ademas de volverla publica

Frunció el ceño-eso tuviste que aclararlo hace días, yo podría no estar acuerdo y...-no pudo terminar pues un sus palabras fueron tragados por un beso del otro

Me temo decirte que es muy tarde para eso, bajo mis costumbres nosotros ya tenemos un lazo irrompible-se mantuvo callado unos segundos-ademas como siempre repites eres un hobbit respetable, y no creo que alguien así juegue con los sentimientos de otro

Lo que me queda de respetable es argumentarle, pero tienes razón, no por tu cultura, si no por nuestros corazones estamos unidos por un lazo- tras decir eso se separo un poco y miro el agua con un poco de miedo-No nos movemos- se paro-¿Cuanto llevamos así?

No lo se-miro al otro lado-Estaremos atascados

Al otro lado tiraban la cuerda mas fuerte de lo que sus fuerzas le permitían, estaban atascados, pues una rama no les dejaba seguir, pero tarde o temprano cedió y el bote pudo seguir su camino.

Los doce enanos que estaban en la orilla sintieron perfectamente como algo cayo al rió con un grito de desesperación.

* * *

Bueno eso es todo por hoy, fue un especie de prólogo, los siguientes capítulos serán más largos. Bye


	2. ¡Despierta!

Bueno aquí traigo el segundo capitulo, me gustaría poder subirlo día por medio, pero tampoco quiero mentir, lo haré cuando pueda.

El hobbit no me pertenece y jamas lo sera.

* * *

Para Thorin todo lo ocurrió fue demasiado rápido, Bilbo cayo al agua sin posibilidad de agarrarlo y cuando lo saco las cosas perdieron cualquier sentido. En la orilla estuvo mucho tiempo sentado en el piso, intentaba que reaccionara, pero no había caso, incluso cuando Oin llego.

¿Por que no despierta?-pregunto Kili

Como nos contó Thorin casi no estuvo dentro de el agua, así que su actual estado se debe a la magia del agua-respondió el medico

-¿Cuando se acabara el hechizo?-

Es casi imposible saberlo, incluso podría jamas...-no pudo terminar

¡No!-Grito Thorin-El despertara, yo lo se-Tomo al hobbit entre sus brazos- por ahora continuaremos- antes de eso le quito la ropa mojada para ponerle su abrigo, no deseaba que se enfermara.

Si, tío-respondieron los hermanos

Caminaron durante horas sin detenerse, ademas Thorin en ninguno momento dejo que otro tomara al hobbit, no lo apartaba de su lado, incluso cuando tomaron un pequeño descanso.

Thorin, es tarde, hay que descansar-Balin le dijo mientras se acercaba

El otro asintió, arreglo para que el hobbit estuviera cómodo en el piso-Dejen todos los suministros juntos-ordeno cuando se acerco al resto del grupo.

Fili y Kili se separaron del grupo, en busca de Oin-Se nos sinceros ¿Despertara?

-Como ya se los dije es difícil de decir, puede tener una cura o quizá cosa de tiempo, quizá cuando nos encontremos con Gandalf les pueda dar una mejor respuesta-se retiro, dejando que los hermanos divagaran

Si el no despierta-Kili miro a su tío

Su corazón estará roto para siempre-Fili se fijo mas en su tío, el sabia que siempre tenia una mirada seria, pero con solo verlo podías ver que sus profundos ojos estaban como apagados- Y no podemos hacer nada

Espero que Gandalf sepa algo-eso ultimo fue casi un susurro

Luego de la comida, que fue particularmente silenciosa, se acostaron para dormir. Thorin tomo el cuerpo de Bilbo, para acurrucandolo sobre si mismo. Antes de dormir, beso los labios del hobbit con una simple suplica-Por favor despierta-

Era durante la guardia de Bofur cuando ocurrió, el cuerpo del mediano empezó a reaccionar, sus parpados se abrieron.

Bilbo se paro rápidamente separándose del calor del cuerpo del enano, todo esto con un estrepitoso chillido, el cual despertó a todos.

Bilbo-gritaron con sorpresa

Por fin despertaste-dijo con alegría Kili, este se acerco, pero el hobbit dio pasos hacia atrás

Thorin fue el siguiente en acercarse-¿Que te ocurre? Estábamos muy preocupados-Intento acercarse mas, pero el hobbit chillo otra vez

¿Quienes son ustedes?-pregunto asustado-¿Y por que estoy acá?

Para el hobbit todo era muy complicado cuando había comenzado a despertar, se sentía seguro, no recuerda que alguna vez hubiera dormido tan bien, pero al sentir mas noto que estaba sobre alguien. Era un enano, primero se horrorizo y luego se espanto.

Somos tus compañeros-dijo Kili-Tus amigos

Se aferro a lo que llevaba puesto, que en este caso era el abrigo de Thorin, miraba a todos con un miedo absoluto-¿Por que llevo puesto?

Toma-esta vez se acerco Bofur con la ropa del hobbit-Anoche seguía mojada, así que era mejor que no la tuvieras puesta

Se la quito de las manos y se alejo-Si me disculpan me voy a cambiar-Quería escapar pero en un bosque tan escabroso le daba miedo ¿Que clase de bestias habría ahí? no se alejo mucho.

Thorin no sabia como reaccionar, su amado lo había olvidado todo, se había asustado con su sola presencia ¿Y si jamas recuperaba la memoria?

El mediano salio-¿De quien es esto?-decía sosteniendo el abrigo

Mio- respondió Thorin, se lo entregaron rápidamente, para luego alejarse otra vez

-¿Por que estoy acá?-

Es una larga historia, pero creo que sera mejor que te la contemos de inmediato-respondió Balin

* * *

Espero que le haya gustado, no estoy segura si los capítulos salen demasiado cortos, pero bueno tampoco quiero llenar la historia de comentarios innecesarios.

Bye gracias por leer.

¡Esperen! Acabo de leer el comentario de dos personas que comentaron el fic y les juro que me siento tan feliz, en especial por Kagome-Black, bueno ahora rodare en el piso de felicidad, adios.


	3. Nuestra unión

Tercer capítulo, el pensé que no podría publicar, pero aquí estoy

Va empezar la tristesa, pero es hay algo que tiene que pasar.

El hobbit ni sus personajes me pertenecen

* * *

En la cabeza de Bilbo nada tenía sentido, el jamás se iría de aventura, menos con enanos, tampoco engañaría a unos trolls y sobre todo jamás se enfrentaría a un orco.

Los miro a todos con incredulidad- No puedo creerles

Tienes que esperar a Gandalf, quizás el te pueda ayudar- sugirió Kili

¿Gandalf?- se quedo pensándolo unos segundos- El fue a visitarme en la mañana con extravagantes ideas de una...aventura

Bilbo ¿Hasta qué recuerdas?-pregunto Balín

Recuerdo que me senté a comer y justo sonó la puerta, después de eso todo esta en blanco- le explico

Eso debe ser cuando llegue- agrego Dwalin

Por ahora es todo lo que sabemos, continuaremos con el viaje- orden Thorin- Bilbo- llamo al hobbit

¿Si?- se acerco, aún sin mucha confianza-

Ten- le entrego su espada o abrecartas

Yo no puedo llevar esto, no usó armas, señor enano- aclaro

-Es suyo, yo sólo la cuidaba, además mi nombre es Thorin-

-Imposible, yo no no dañaría a nadie-

Thorin posó su mano sobre el hombro del hobbit, mandando un escalofrío a la espalda de este- Le aseguró que es una mentira, que yo este vivo es una prueba de ello-

El más bajo no tuvo valor para alejarse del otro, pero para su alivio el enano se fue luego.

Bilbo- llamaron ahora los hermanos- Yo soy Kili y este es mi hermano Fili- dijo apuntando al rubio-

Queremos guiarlo por ahora, sobre la gente en la compañía, al menos con sus nombre- Fili le sonrió

Estaría muy agradecido por eso-respondió educadamente

Bueno nosotros somos hermanos, y Thorin es nuestro tío, el rey de erebor, el lugar que buscamos-apuntaba al principio del grupo-

Un rey- el hobbit nunca había conocido a alguien tan importante-

Exacto, atrás van sus primos Balín y Dwalin, que tienen una relación familiar con Oin y Gloin- el moreno señalaba quienes eran- también están los Ur, Bifur, Bombur y Bofur, luego los hermanos Ri, Dori, Nori y Ori ¿podrás recordardarlo?

Yo creo que si- el era especialmente bueno con los nombres-¿Cuanto llevamos de viaje?

Varios meses, pero no se cuántos- este se acerco a a Ori y le arranco el libro entre los brazos- De seguro que aquí tiene una anotación de cuanto tiempo

Devuelvemelo- grito el dueño del libro

Sólo lo necesito unos segundos- alego el otro, era más un juego que una pelea

Bilbo se alejó para no interrumpir

Cada momento que Thorin podía miraba hacia atrás, se aseguraba que el hobbit estuviera bien. Estaba en el medio del grupo, pero estaba sólo, no se acercaba demaciado a nadie. El no sabía como acercarse, aunque su relación llego a ser muy cercana, tenía que aceptar que todo fue mérito del otro.

Hay algo que debemos hablar- le llamo Balín- En su actual estado no podemos pedirle que entré a Erebor

Esté lo miro sorprendido, pues no se le había pasado por la cabeza lo del dragón, ya no tenían un ladrón- No podemos entrar sin el

-Nuestra única opción es esperar que nos encontremos con Gandalf antes de llegar, que se recupere es vital para todo el futuro-

-Reconquistar Erebor, suponiendo que el dragón está-

-Y también su futuro juntos-Balín bajo el ritmo de caminata para darle espacio al otro

Tomaremos un descanso por ahora-ordeno el rey- Bombur separa lo que comeremos hoy

Bilbo se sentó a un a un lado intentando pensar, pero se exalto al escuchar unas palabres

Era Bifur, intentaba expresarse con gestos, pero tampoco el otro lo entendía, pues la señales eran con lo que se comunicaban en el pasado

Por supuesto el hobbit se asusto, para su suerte Bofur intervino-Yo puedo traducirte

Bueno- no apartaba su mirada del enano con el hacha en la cabeza

Intenta decirte que la trenza se te esta soltando y la cuenta se caerá- apunto al cabello del mediano

Eso no es mío - la tomo

Claro que lo es, en nuestra cultura es para expresar un sentimiento mutuo, entre hermanos, amigos, esposos, hijos y padres, sería de mala educación que lo perdieras- le sonrió y se fue con su hermano Bombur

¿Quien me la dio?-pregunto Bilbo

Bifur le respondió apuntando a Thorin

Antes de partir Bilbo se acerco a Thorin, para decirle algo importante

Disculpe, señor Thorin- estaba nervioso, no sabía exactamente como decir lo siguiente

¿Si?-lo primero que vio este fue la ausencia de la trenza en el cabello

Yo quería entregarle esto- puso la cuenta la mano del enano- No se que relación tuvimos antes, pero ahora que no recuerdo, no es justo que yo lo conserve

No, por favor-el enano sentía como su corazón se contraídas ante las palabras del otro- mantenlo

No puedo, esto es de una relación mutua ¿no? Y yo no siento nada, no te conozco, no se quien eres-se apartó

-Pero-

Pareces alguien bueno, pero no puedo tener un vínculo con alguien que no conozco, si te parece a mi me gustaría que empezáramos desde aquí-

Me parece bien- su rostro se volvió un muro de hielo- Thorin Escudo de Roble a su servicio

-Bilbo Bolsón en la suya-se retiró luego alegremente

El enano se aferró a la cuanta, ya no era Erebor el problema, ahora su riesgo era perderlo. Sólo le quedaba una cosa, Bilbo podía volver a enamorarse de el.

* * *

Por fin termine y quiero seguir escribiendo, pero no puedo, para empezar porque tengo prueba ahora mismo

Gracias por el apoyo adiós!

Siguiente capítulo: Arañas


	4. Arañas

Después de tanto aquí el capítulo yeeey

el hobbit no me pertece y jamás lo hara

* * *

Bilbo por lo menos ya no entraba en pánico cuando hablaba con los enanos, aunque Fili y Kili ya se alababan por poder hablar con el tranquilamente. También estaba Thorin, que no pregonaba esto por todas partes, tenía charlas largas charlas con el hobbit, en un principio eran conversaciones banales, pero poco a poco el mediano pedía más sobre la vida del enano.

Había algunas cosas que no hablaba con nadie, por ejemplo lo que el hobbit encontró en sus bolsillo, sabía que era mágico pues había jugado un rato con el, pero prefería que se quedara ahí pues le provocaba un poco de preocupación. Respecto a esto prefirió no pensarlo, algo que habría encontrado por ahí.

¿Ya no le da miedo el bosque?-pregunto Bofur

En realidad si, pero no queda de otra- Bilbo también le agradaba mucho este enano, especialmente durante los largos trayectos

-Bueno, pronto saldremos de aquí-

Directo a la boca del dragón- ambos se rieron por el comentario

-¿Quien diría que Bilbo Bolsón se estaría riendo de un dragón?-

-Bueno hay que ver las cosas con alegría-

-Eso no lo dijiste cuando te desmayaste-

-¿No fue tu culpa? Eso me contaron-

-Algo-

Hablaron de ese tipo de cosas por un rato hasta que Bilbo sacó un tema colación- ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

-Claro-

Me da un poco de vergüenza preguntarle, quizás tu sabes- bajo el volumen de voz- ¿Thorin tiene algo más que una hermana y sobrinos?

Muchos primos- el enano sabía a que se refería, pero no se perdería la oportunidad de tomarle el pelo

-No me refiero a eso, ¿Una relación quizás?-

-Estuvo comprometido-

El hobbit no quiso preguntar más, para desgracia de Bofur pues el le habría dicho con quien.

Ambos se sobresaltaron pues escucharon una voz llamándolos- Bofur, Bilbo, están caminando muy lento-Era Thorin que se había detenido sólo para llamarles la atención

Vamos a la misma velocidad que los demás- replico el hobbit

Bofur miraba como discutían hasta que se terminaron alejando de el.

¿Qué ocurrió?- pregunto Kili que se acaba de acercar

-Digamos que tu tío podría querer más atención de Bilbo-

¡Oh! Celos-Se río estrepitosamente -

-Exacto, pero celos sin sentido, digamos que Bilbo esta demaciado interesado en alguien-

Thorin no creía que Bofur estaba interesado en Bilbo, pero tampoco le gustaba que charlaran tan cercanamente.

¿Crees que falté mucho para salir de este bosque?-el hobbit pregunto

Es difícil saberlo, quizás si pudiéramos mirar desde arriba lo sabría-era bastante complicado guiarse en un bosque

¿Desde arriba?-el hobbit miro uno de los árboles con interés, cuando era pequeño se subía siempre, aunque estos son mucho más grandes en comparación -Espérenme un poco

¿Qué vas a hacer?-pregunto Thorin, pero no le respondieron pues pudo ver perfectamente como el otro subía el árbol sin ningún tipo de cavilación, le quería gritar que bajara

Por otro lado Bilbo estaba a mitad de camino, podía ver pequeños rayos de sol llegar a su rostro, cuando llegó a la cúspide vio como un gran grupo de mariposas volaban sobre el. Luego cuando recuperó su concentración se dio cuenta que no veía mucho más, los árboles más grandes tapaban su mirada.

Bajo algo decepcionado, no había tenido sentido subir-año pude ver nada- le dijo a nadie, pues estaba sólo. Miro a su alrededor, aunque no noto que algo lo seguía.

Una araña gigante que lo atrapo y apenas pudo soltar un grito. Ni Bilbo ni los otros enanos podrían explicar lo que pasó luego, de alguna manera el hobbit se liberó y comenzó a atacar a las arañas, además de liberar a sus amigos, pero cuando volvió por ellos ya no estaban ¿Cómo podían perderse tan rápido pensó? Con su anillo siguió a los elfos, esperaba poder entrar.

* * *

Bueno quería disculparme por la demora y lo corto que salió el capítulo, lo lamento encerio.

desde ahora subiere los capítulos con más tiempo, lo lamento


	5. Ciudad del lago

Ya vamos con el quinto capítulo, hay traemos conflictos y peleas, porque quiero caos

El hobbit no me pertenece y jamás lo hará

* * *

Todos quedaron sorprendidos con lo que pasó este último mes, apesar de que el hobbit no recordaba nada, los salvo sin problema de los elfos. Entro y salió sin que

nadie lo viera, además de los enanos, claro esta.

Se sentaron todos juntos al lado del río, chorreaban agua, pero estaban todos bien, sin contar un par de contusiones.

Thorin estaba a un lado del hobbit- ¿Como estuvo el viaje por fuera?

Peligroso, pero aprendí a nadar-se río por esto, pero el otro lo miraba sorprendido

¿No sabías?-pregunto

Claro que no, a nosotros los hobbits no nos gusta mucho nadar, porque...-no pudo terminar pues Thorin lo estrecho en sus brazos-¿Qué ocurre?

Nada, sólo me preocupa que hagas algo tan peligroso-le explico sin apartarse

Fue por ustedes, Thorin-respondió

Thorin sonrió-Eso es lo que me hace más feliz

Tio ¿Dónde estamos?-pregunto, además de interrumpir totalmente el momento

En la ciudad del lago, tras la desolación de Smaug tuvieron que fundarla aquí-se separó del hobbit

¿Vamos a entrar?-pregunto Bilbo

Aquí tomaremos un descanso-respondió el enano mayor-Además de conseguir provisiones

Su entrada a la ciudad le pareció graciosa a Bilbo, estaba casi seguro que se anunciaron a toda la ciudad, gritando que traían la salvación de la ciudad y más. El jefe de la ciudad era el que más feliz estaba por esto, con sólo la mención del río de oro se le formaba una sonrisa en el rostro.

Todos recibieron el mejor trato, ropas, comida y personas que los atendieran.

El hobbit se sentó en el salón y llamo la atención de los sirvientes-Espero que esto no suene descortés, pero cuando llegue no parecía un pueblo muy adinerado ¿Cómo pagarán todo esto?

Hay cosas que nos podemos permitir por un bien mayor mi señor-respondió, tenía una sonrisa forzada

Por favor dime Bilbo, y dime que hacías antes de trabajar aquí-para el no parecía el típico hombre que servía

Yo era pesacador, pero necesitaba más dinero-Soltó un suspiro-Mis niños necesitan muchas cosas

-Ya veo ¿Señor?-

Bardo, sólo Bardo-ahora su rostro mostraba una sonrisa de verdad- Ahora permítame hacerle una pregunta yo ¿Que hace con estos enanos?

-En algún momento me pareció buena idea unirme a ellos-

-Parece una opción peligrosa-

-Lo es, ahora permítame hacerle otra pregunta-

-La que quiera, mi amigo-

¿Sabes si hay un bar un poco más hogareño que esta casa tan extravagante? si me llevas le diré al maestro que me servias a mi-

Bardo sonrió de oreja a oreja y salió corriendo con el hobbit en brazos a algún lugar, el otro no se resistió, sólo reía por la extrañeza de la situación.

¿Dónde esta Bilbo? -Thorin pregunto, ahora estaba arreglado tanto con su pelo como su traje, muestras bajaba por escaleras

No lo vemos desde la tarde, y no está en su cuarto-respondió Fili

Porque fuimos a buscarlo hace un rato-agrego Kili-aunque...

Se acerco desesperadamente a Kili-¿aunque?

-Lo vi con uno de los sirvientes hace rato, estaba hablando de algo, pero me llamaste, cuando volví ya no estaban aquí-

El otro lo miro sorprendido, e inmediatamente reacciono, debían buscar al hobbit costara lo que costará, no podían arriesgarse en que algo le ocurriera a su compañero.

Si Bilbo hubiera sabido lo que estaba ocurriendo, no se habría quedado tanto tiempo, pero no fue así, además volvió con unas cuantas copas demás.

Cuando llego le sonrió a todos-Aún están despiertos-sus mejillas estaban rojas y llevaba una curiosa coronare flores, la misma que tenía su acompañante-Listo Bardo, te puedes ir

Kili corrió a su lado-Estas bien, pensamos lo peor...¿Eso qué hielo es alcohol?

Me has atrapado, salí a beber-se río con su propia respuesta

El tío no estará feliz-el menor miro hacia atrás asustado

Por su parte el rostro de Thorin era el verdadero infierno, estuvo todo el día buscando al hobbit- ¿Acaso usted es idiota?-pregunto con rabia-No pensó en que estaríamos preocupados por usted, lo buscamos toda la tarde

No era necesario, estaba bien-Bilbo se separó de Kili y confronto al otro-soy lo bastante grande para cuidarme

-Ninguno de nosotros va sólo, ninguno conoce esta ciudad-

-Yo no iba sólo, estaba con Bardo-

-Con un hombre que conociste hoy ¿Te parece blenorrea con alguien que no conoces?

Aquí la paciencia del más bajito acabo-Por lo que yo lo se, me fui con ustedes dos veces sin saber quienes son ¿Que me parece? Qué fue la peor decisión que pude tomar, pero no se sí lo haré por una tercera vez-corrió hasta el tercer piso y se metió en su cuarto

Aunque una parte de Thorin le gritaba que fuera por el no lo hizo se quedo ahí, pero espeto lo suficientemente fuerte para que escucharan-Eres libre de quedar aquí

* * *

Oh por dios ¿Que pasará? ¿Cómo seguirán? No se para que los molesto si ya lo se

Bueno eso es todo por ahora, los quiero


	6. La llama se empieza a encender

El nuevo capítulo, espero que les gusté.

El hobbit no pertenece y jamás lo hará.

* * *

En caso normal Bilbo no los habría acompañado, pero después de ver el contrato el hobbit decidió que era lo correcto, no importa lo que hubiera sucedido el día anterior, al menos eso fue lo que respondería si le preguntaban. La noche anterior soñó con algo extraño, una voz profunda, pero se escuchaba tan lejana que no podía reconocer de quien era, solo pudo reconocer lo que decía.

~Far over the mysty mountains cold~

Pudo sentir como la canción resonaba en su mente incluso después de despierto. Una parte de el lo odiaba, pues hacia que su cabeza le doliera, pero por otra parte se sentía tan tranquilo con solo escucharla.

Por otro lado seguía enojado, por eso no hablo mucho durante el principio del trayecto, hasta que Bofur se acerco a el.

Bilbo ¿Puedo decirte algo?-puso su mano en el hombro de este.

El otro le sonrió-Claro-

-Todos estábamos preocupados por ti, te estuvimos buscando toda la tarde, tienes que considerar al menos eso-Sentía que había que decir lo que es verdad, ademas al enano tampoco le gusta tener a esos dos refunfuñando todo el día.

Eso lo entiendo, y les agradezco, pero es mi problema-El tono que uso era notoriamente molesto.

Este se aparto del mas bajo-Lo seria si te pasara algo.

Cada vez le dolía mas la cabeza, con solo pensar le daban ganas de gritar, y ahora querían que bajara todo, solo por que se habían rendido.

Miraba la llave con molestia, tan poco valía que podían dejarla ahí. La tomo lentamente, mientras la luz de la luna aparecía, abriendo la cerradura.

Esta abierta-escucho de Thorin, que acababa de aparecer ahí.

Cierto, ahora solo me queda cumplir mi trabajo- le entrego la llave.

Espera-Cuando estaba recibiendo el objeto, tomo la mano del hobbit-Lo que paso ayer...

No debí salir sin decirles-Se acerco al enano-Fue mi error.

Y yo no debí gritarte-Las manos de Thorin siguieron hasta los brazos del mas pequeño- No era necesario.

Se sonrieron mutuamente-Hay que abrir la puerta Thorin.

Se abrió con solo poner la llave en la cerradura, para Thorin provocaba una contradicción, sentía que no debía dejar que Bilbo entrara, pero no podía hacer nada.

Adiós-entro tranquilamente, y poco a poco fue perdiendo la visión de los enanos.

El hobbit llego a la sala del tesoro, pero se quedo paralizado tan solo por ver al dragón, incluso llevando el anillo.

¿Donde estas?-una poderosa voz resonó en la sala-¿Donde estas, ladrón?

No soy un ladrón, no he robado nada-respondió.

-¿Entonces que haces aquí? y ¿Por que no te muestras?-

Simple curiosidad, pero no soy tan tonto para mostrarme, eres un dragón y acabaría con mi única ventaja-

-Entonces dime ¿Que haces con un grupo de enanos-El dragón se levanto dejando caer una gran cantidad de monedas.

-Estuve con ellos hasta hace un tiempo, pero se fueron a las montañas de hierro-

-No, siento un olor muy cercano, tu cuerpo esta impregnado de su olor-

El hobbit se alejo, provocando que el anillo se cayera de su mano. Smaug lo pudo ver, ahora era su presa.

Todos estaban tensos, sabían perfectamente que es lo que habían escuchado, de solo pensar que Bilbo estaba adentro con Smaug. Thorin dudaba en entrar, podía tanto arreglar como empeorar las cosas, pero cada vez que los rugidos se hacían mas fuertes, mas dudaba. Solo cuando estos pararon se sintió aun peor.

¡Vamos a entrar!-Ordeno a gritos.

Entraron todos corriendo, en busca de la sala del tesoro. Para algunos era realmente raro volver después de tantos años, pero con la presión de lo que pudo haberle pasado al hobbit se les olvidó de inmediato.

¡Bilbo!-gritaron al ver como se ocultaba tras un muro.

Cállense, esta cerca-Les hizo una señal para que se acercaban.

Atrás se pudo ver una ráfaga de fuego, que por poco los quema a todos.

Thorin cubrió con su propio cuerpo al hobbit por miedo de que le ocurriera algo-¿Estas bien?-Le susurro al oído

Si-Estar con el enano le hacía sentirse más tranquilo-Ya no lo oigo.

-Creo que se fue-

-¿Pero a donde?-

-A la ciudad del Lago-

Había algo que nadie sabía, si eso era bueno o malo.

* * *

Fin del capítulo, y técnicamente de la película...¿Saben? Si no me hubiera leído el libro ahora me moriría por saber que pasa.

Para Pikiwi: No puedo responderte, pero digamos que cuando ciertos personajes cuando se reencuentren no van a estar muy dispuestos a cooperar, por alguna razón que Bilbo desconoce.

Bueno eso es todo Adiós!

PD: en el próximo capítulo va a pasar algo muy importante, no digo más


	7. La locura nos mata

Estamos en el séptimo capítulo y en la recta final de la historia, porque mis queridos seguidores serán nueve capitulos.

Hoy ocurre algo importante, me duele, pero tienen que pasar.

El hobbit no me pertenece y jamás lo hará.

* * *

La ciudad del lago fue destruida, pero gracias a la ayuda de Bardo mucha gente se salvó. Cuando vieron que no tenían nada todos llevaban sus miradas a Erebor, el lugar que les había prometido todo y les había quitado todo.

Bardo fue con un grupo de hombres a la montaña, para reclamar por lo que había sucedido.

En la montaña todos parecían felices, no había un dragón y estaban rodeados por grandes cantidades de oro. Excepto Bilbo que todo lo que ocurría no le hacia especial ilusión, tan sólo quería una buena cama y un gran comida. Lo peor es que el dolor en su cabeza no se iba.

Se dirigió a la sala de tesoros en busca de Thorin, no lo veía hace horas, aunque en realidad no se había encontrado con alguien en horas.

Thorin-llamo cuando lo vio.

Bilbo, que bueno que estas aquí, ven, acércate-Respondió el enano.

El hobbit se puso al lado del enano, y este comenzó a entregarle objetos, una corona, collares, anillos y brazaletes-Esto no es necesario, no necesito esto-intentan explicar.

Se ven bien en ti, en mi cultura se le entregan joyas a las persona importantes-cada vez el enano buscaba más cosas.

Gracias, pero en mi cultura basta con una acción para representar lo que sientes-Se acerco más al enano.

-¿Qué acciones?-

Depende lo que sientas-el hobbit finalizo con un beso en los labios del enano, si había algo que hacia que no se fuera de aquí era el, no sabía porque pero su corazón latía por el otro-No se que será para ustedes, pero para nosotros significa amor.

Yo...-el enano quería decir algo importante, pero antes de que pudiera llego alguien.

Thorin, Bilbo-Llamo Kili

¿Que?-el tono que usó el rey fue notoriamente molesto.

Abajo, en la entrada, viene un ejercito-Kili estaba muy cansado, pues había corrido desde el puesto de los vigías.

Se separó del hobbit-¿Quienes son?

-Son un ejército de humanos y elfos-

¿Qué quieren?-pregunto Thorin al ejército que estaba afuera de la montaña.

Por vuestra culpa la ciudad del lago fue destruida, queremos que nos entregue oro para la reconstrucción-el que decía esto era Bardo.

Nosotros queremos las joyas que nos deben hace años, además por las molestias en nuestro reino-el otro era el rey de los elfos Thranduil.

No les pagaremos nada, pues no es nuestra obligación-respondió el enano molesto.

Bardo se adelantó de todo el grupo-¿Tu no fuiste el que nos prometió ríos de oro?¿Dónde están? Sólo veo que ya no tenemos donde dormir y descansar.

El enano no tardo en reconocerlo, lo cual provoco un intensa molestia con tan sólo verlo-Si queréis oro os lo ganaréis con comercio, no porque nosotros se los entreguemos tan fácilmente.

¿Con qué comerciaremos?¿con cenizas? Porque eso es lo que nos queda-gritaba con rabia, el casi había perdido a su familia.

Bilbo se acerco a Thorin, se sentía algo mareado además el dolor de cabeza era casi inaguantable-Ellos no tienen nada, Erebor tiene suficiente para reconstruir 100 ciudades, se la debemos.

Esas 100 ciudades serán para nosotros y Erebor, no pasamos todo esto para regalar al primero que viniera-respondió tajantemente.

El hobbit quería darle una respuesta, pero por fin su cuerpo cedió, cayo al piso sin que nadie pudiera agarrarlo dejando las caer la joyas que Thorin le había puesto hace un rato.

¡Bilbo!-grito el enano con desesperación, pero el otro ya no escuchaba nada.

"Entonces la puerta se abrió y ahí se encontraba un enano que jamás había visto"

"Cuando se encontró con los trolls uso su ingenio para liberarlos y así consiguió su espada"

"Rivendel era el lugar más grande y magnífico que había visto"

"Tu no eres parte de nosotros"

"¿Quien eres? Nunca hemos comido algo como tu, hobbitses, hobbitses"

"Nunca había estado tan equivocado"

"No quiero insultarte Bilbo, pero deje de poner atención a lo que decías cuando te quitaste la camisa"

"No me basta con tenerte esta noche, te quiero el resto de mi vida"

"No creo que un hobbit respetable juegue con mis sentimientos"

"Por favor despierta"

Bilbo abrió sus ojos, estaba en una sala oscura completamente solo. Era cómo si hubiera despertado después de caer al río, sólo que con información extra.

Lleva su mano a su cabello en busca de la cuenta, pero sabía que no estaba ahí-¿Dónde están todos?

Salió del cuarto en busca de alguien, pero todo parecía tan muerto, nadie a quién preguntar, este lugar le daba escalofríos.

Con gran dificultad llego a la sala de los tesoros, y ahí estaba su rey, su enano, su prometido. Una inevitable sonrisa se formó en su rostro con solo verlo, se pregunto como reaccionaria al saber que recuperó la memoria.

Cuando estuvo cerca pocos notaron su presencia, los príncipes y Bombur para ser exactos, los cuales se acercaron de inmediato a el, pero no llegaron pues recibieron un grito.

Les dije que buscarán-les regaño Thorin-después podrán hablar con el señor Bolsón.

El hobbit se acerco al enano, pero el otro no se inmuto, parecía estar en otra parte y no a su lado.

¿Qué hacen?-pregunto el más bajo.

-Buscanos la piedra del arca-respondió sin mirar.

-¿Qué paso con el ejército?-

-Nos negamos a entregarles el oro, pero ellos insisten, ya no quiero hablar nada más con ellos-

-Quizás yo pueda hablar con ellos-

-No quiero que te acerques a ellos, no se puede confiar en ellos, ese pescador y el maldito elfo no me dan confianza-

-¿Entonces que harás?-

-Tendremos una guerra-

-Eso es imposible, seríamos 14 contra 2 ejércitos-

-¿Porqué no te callas y buscas la piedra del arca?-le dijo el enano con un tono cortante.

El hobbit se alejó sin decir nada más, no podía creer que todo cambiara mientras estaba inconsciente, además el enano era tan distante con el ¿Qué había pasado entre ellos? ¿Le importaría si le decía que recuperó su memoria?

No pudo seguir pensando pues se tropezó con un objetos contundente en el piso, una piedra brillante y hermosa, por razones que el hobbit desconocía la tomo para sí.

Lo que estaba apunto de hacer jamás se lo perdonaría, pero no podía permitido una guerra, si empezaban un asedio contra ellos entonces durarían un par de días.

Salió de la montaña con su anillo en busca de alguien, Bardo.

el pescador se sorprendió al ver que una voz incorpórea lo llamada, pero luego apareció el hobbit.

Bilbo, estas bien, luego de que te desmayaste no supimos más de ti-le explico-¿Qué haces aquí?

¿Quiero hacer un trato?-sacó una bolsa de sus bolsillos.

-Tu rey no querrá-

El no lo sabe-abrió la bolsa y de ahí apareció la piedra del arca- Te la daré para que la cambies por el dinero, pero tienes que prometerme que serán sus aliados y no sus enemigos.

-Acepto, pero ¿Qué pasara contigo?-

Es cuestión de tiempo para saberlo- su mirada era triste, sabía lo que había hecho y las consecuencias que le traerían.

* * *

Respecto al final auto-infligiría una herida en el corazón si acaba mal, porque enserió me duele.

Tengo una anécdota de cuando termine el libro, estaba en el auto con mi familia entonces leí la

muerte de Thorin y se me rompió el corazón pero estaba preparada, pero cuando leí lo de Fili y Kili grite sus nombres, siempre me lo recordarán.

Gracias por leer y los espero en el siguiente capítulo.


	8. Sólo por ti

Hola! Esta ya es el penúltimo capítulo, pero como esto siempre es lo último que escribo yo ya estoy pensando en el siguiente cap...

El hobbit no me pertenece y jamás lo hará

* * *

El hobbit se las arreglo para volver a entrar después de entregar la piedra, En la montaña las cosas estaba un poco más relajadas, pues hasta los enanos necesitaban descansar.

En la comida se sentó junto a los príncipes, para hablar.

¿Ya te sientes mejor?-pregunto Kili

Pues ahora si, ya no me duele la cabeza-le explico, pero ni siquiera a ellos les dijo lo de su memoria.

Eso es bueno-Fili sonrió.

¿Qué paso mientras dormía?-se aventuró a preguntar .

Bueno eso fue hace 10 días, los primeros 3 el tío estaba muy preocupado por ti e incluso se quedaba noches enteras cuidándote, pero mientras más hablaba con los ejércitos más distanciado se volvía y para cuando despertaste apenas salia de la sala de los tesoros, como ahora-le relato el rubio.

Estuvieron mucho rato ahí, pero como se lo temía el rey jamás llego a comer.

Bombur sírveme otro plato, se lo llevare a Thorin-no podía dejar que el otro se muriera de hambre, loco o no.

Para el era una contradicción ver al enano, por una parte su corazón le pedía que se lanzará a los brazos del otro, pero también le daba pavor acercarse.

Thorin ¿tienes hambre?-le pregunto

No mucha, pero déjalo ahí-estaba sentado mirando algunas joyas.

El hobbit se sentó a su lado, para mirar que hacia-¿Te importa si me quedo?

No, no me importa-respondió sin poner mucha atención.

No era particularmente interesante, excepto por la cercanía que podía estar el hobbit del enano, por lo demás sólo eran piedras.

Entonces el rey se levantó porque vio una piedra que se parecía a la piedra del arca, pero cuando fue a alcanzarla el hobbit estaba en su camino, por lo que cayó sobre el.

Bilbo por un momento olvidó la locura de Thorin y sólo podía sentir el cuerpo del otro, no sólo quería besarlo y consumieres con el, también quería abrasarlo y sentir los latidos de su corazón.

En la mente de Thorin nada de esto paso, sólo que debía buscar piedra, por lo que se levantó y siguió con su camino.

Me retiro-anuncio el más bajo.

El otro asintió mientras buscaba.

Se retiró rápidamente, sin mirar atrás.

No importara cuanto se alejará del otro su corazón latía demasiado fuerte, por un momento deseó haberle robado un beso. Le gustaría haberse llevado un mejor recuerdo de Thorin.

Lo único que le quedaba era esperar a que llegara el ejército, y desear que no todo resultara tan mal.

¿No se cansan de pedir siempre lo mismo?-pregunto el rey al ejército

No, porque esta vez venimos por otra cosa, queremos un intercambio-le respondió Bardo

-Ustedes no tienen nada que yo quiera-

¿Enserio?-el pescador hizo una señal para que trajeran una bolsa, la misma que les dio Bilbo, para mostrar la piedra del arca.

Ladrones ¿Cómo la robaron?-ahora estaba realmente molesto.

No la robamos, alguien nos la entrego-le explico.

Ahora era el turno de Bilbo, debía cumplir su papel-Yo se las entregue, yo robe la piedra del arca y se la di a Bardo.

Todos los enanos quedaron sorprendidos ante la declaración.

El rey agarro al hobbit-¿Cómo pudiste?

La robe por tu bien-le respondió con dificultad.

¿Por mi bien o la de el?-refiriéndose a Bardo.

-La de todos, incluso la de los elfos-

¿Seguro? ¿No habrás compartido con el esas supuestas acciones de amor tuyas?-le espeto

-Yo no tengo esa relación con Bardo-

-¿Cómo puedo saberlo?-

-Confía en mi-

-Ya confíe en ti y mira lo que pasó, además tu no eres el Bilbo del que confió y me enamore, tu sólo eres un intento de el, alguien así no se puede formar dos veces-

Si lo soy-susurro.

-¿Que?-

Bilbo grito tanto como pudo-Si no hubieras estado tan interesado en el oro habidas notado que mi memoria se recuperó, yo se que vivimos, porque pasamos y que sentimos, y aquí el diferente no soy yo, eres tu.

El enano soltó al hobbit, y por un momento se pudo ver en sus ojos al verdadero Thorin, pero se consumió otra vez.

Vete, quedas desterrado de Erebor, pagare lo que pidan, pero no quiero ver tu rostro jamás-El se retiró.

Bilbo no están muy seguro de que hacer ahora, podía llorar el resto de su vida o alegrarse por lo que evito, además tenía que pensar como volver a la comarca.

Bilbo-miro hacia atrás y vio a su amigo.

Gandalf-sonrió al verlo-ha pasado tiempo.

Y muchas cosas según me contaron-se sentó a su lado- valor hay que tener si te enfrentas a tus enemigos, pero más necesitas si quieres enfrentarte a tus amigos.

Aunque ahora no son mis amigo-agrego.

A veces es difícil aceptar la ayuda, pero tarde o temprano se ve-el mago se puso serio-y quizás sea temprano.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-

-Se acerca un ejército de orcos hacia acá, me temo que decirte que a pesar de tus intenciones igualmente habrá guerra-

El más bajo no lo entendió de inmediato, pero poco a poco tuvo sentido-Lo perdí todo por nada.

-No, Bilbo, lo diste todo por la más grande alianza de humanos, elfos y enanos-

Quería llorar y gritar-¿Eso valió la pena?

-Solamente tu sabes eso-

La guerra empezó y el hobbit decidió algo, todo valdría la pena si ellos sobrevivían, todo dependía de eso.

Se internó en la batalla con lo único que tenía, su anillo y su espada, el estaba solo. En cambio todos sus amigos tenían una sombra que cuidaba que no les ocurriera nada. Desgraciadamente no había más de un hobbit, no podía defender a todos y menos a el.

Cuando estaba entre Dwalin y Thorin un espada de un orco le hizo una herida en el brazo, por lo que soltó un grito de dolor, que estos dos escucharon.

¿Qué fue eso?-pregunto el enano guerrero.

El rey no dijo nada, pero sabía lo que era, durante su estadía en el bosque negro supo que Bilbo podía desaparecer, pero en ningún momento pensó que lo usaría para esto.

En ese momento Thorin estaba demasiado ocupado pensando en el hobbit, para ver que lo iban a atacar, pero jamás le dieron, su agresor cayo muerto antes de darle. El enano agarro lo que estaba frente a el, se retórico por mucho rato hasta que se volvió visible.

No deberías estar acá-le dijo al hobbit.

Si no me hubieras agarrado, no me verías, así que es tu culpa-seguía intentando escapar de los brazos del enano.

No me refiero a eso-miro como un grupo de orcos se acercaba a ellos-Dwalin-lo llamo

Si-respondió, y de alguna manera reacciono para atrapar al hobbit que la acaban de lanzar.

Llévatelo, ahora-le ordeno el rey.

El otro enano corrió con el mediano en brazos hasta un lugar seguro, a pesar de que se quería devolver tanto como el hobbit. Ambos sabían que esta podía ser la última vez que vieran a Thorin, pero el rey había hablado y el guerrero obedecería.

* * *

Yo tengo una guerra interna de como debe terminar este fic, me gustan dos finales posibles, pero ¿Cuál será mejor? Eso ya lo veré después

Adiós!

PD: el siguiente capítulo se llama "Fin del juego"


	9. Fin del juego

El último capítulo, que salió corto porque no hay mucho que contar

El hobbit no me pertenece

* * *

Dwalin pudo dejar en un lugar seguro al hobbit, pero jamás volvió al rey durante la guerra. Ambos durante el resto de sus vidas siempre pensaran que si se hubieran quedado habría pasado algo diferente.

Oin ¿Cómo esta?-pregunto el hobbit.

Por ahora estable, pero las siguientes horas puden cambiarlo todo-le explico.

Habían ganado la guerra, pero ¿A qué precio? El número de bajas en todos los ejércitos eran casi incontables, pero al menos entre la compañía aún no había ninguna.

El médico miro al hobbit, tenía una herida en el brazo, además de mucha sangre en el cabello, que ocultaba otra herida-Entra me gustaría revisarte-fue más una orden, porque agarro del brazo, sano, al otro para que entrara.

Se sentaron junto a la cama del rey. Mientras Oin revisaba el brazo del hobbit, este no apartaba la mirada del enano inconsciente.

-Para su suerte no esta infectada-

-Entonces está bien-

-Te equivocas, es algo profunda, tendré que revisarla durante los siguientes días-

-Ya veo ¿Cuándo crees que pueda partir?-

-¿A dónde?-

-A la comarca, no puedo quedarme demasiado tiempo acá-

Miro la herida de la cabeza-Pues yo diría que con un año estarás bien-

-No puede ser tanto, se curará en unas semanas-

-Probablemente, el año es para que te des cuenta que no debes irte-

El hobbit miro otra vez al rey-Yo no controlo eso.

El médico se paró-¿Puedes cuidarlo mientras voy a buscar algo?

-¿Y si despierta?-

Mientras salía de la tienda le respondió-Le dices que no se levanté y que descansé.

La mente de Thorin funcionaba perfectamente, pues tenía muchas cosas que pensar.

Conoció a dos Bilbos, ambos fueron especiales, compartieron una amistad, aunque a veces pelearan. Estaba enamorado de ambos, o quizá de uno, porque eran iguales, el punto es que lo amaba.

Le dolió lo que ocurrió con la piedra del arca, pero sabía que el otro había sufrido por igual. El otro problema fue como el enano reacciono ¿El hobbit lo perdonaría?

Si despertaba sabía que quería decirle, cuanto lo amaba.

Los primeros día Bilbo no se acercaba demasiado, pero mientras más pasaba el tiempo más se aceraba. Le hablaba o le leía durante horas, e incluso se aventuraba a tomarle la mano. Cuando nadie estaba cerca le arreglaba el cabello, pero tenía que repetirse constantemente que no podía sacar la cuenta de compromiso ya no era suya.

Thorin ¿Por qué no despiertas?-sostenía la mano del enano-No me importa que me tenga que ir, quiero ver que estas ir.

Después de mucho tiempo le dio un beso en los labios, donde el hobbit le habría entregado su propia vida si pudiera.

En la entrada una voces se rieron-Bilbo ¿Qué haces?-pregunto Kili.

Nada-respondió nervioso.

Kili no debes molestarlo-le regaño Ori.

¿Por qué?-pregunto mientras hacia un especie de mohín.

Se sentaron a su lado-Porque...

Ori no importa-el hobbit le sonrió-¿Cómo esta Fili?

Ya se puede levantar, pero igualmente tiene que dormir mucho-le contó el príncipe.

Ambos habían sufrido en la guerra, pero Fili recibido la peor parte, aunque ya no se encontraba en peligro.

Van a trasladarlo a Erebor-por fin se atrevió a decir Kili-Quizá hoy.

Oin me lo dijo ayer-el más bajo miro para otro lado-Creo que ya es buen momento para que vuelva.

Debes quedarte-suplico el príncipe.

Kili, estoy desterrado-soltó la mano del enano, pero las mantenía juntas-No puedo ir a Erebor.

-Si, puedes, si les dejamos claro los hechos-

Fueron leyes del rey-Se levantó de su asiento sin separase de la mano de rey-Partiré hoy mismo con Gandalf

Los dos enanos se dieron cuenta que nada podían hacer para evitar la decisión del hobbit.

Kili sueltame-exigió Bilbo.

No estoy haciendo nada-mira que es lo que le impedía seguir al más bajo-Tío.

El que sujetaba la mano del hobbit era Thorin, sus ojos se veían algo confusos, pero no por eso dejaba seguir al otro-Bilbo.

Thorin-nadie sabía exactamente como reaccionar.

Cuando la mente del rey estuvo más clara les dijo-Kili, Ori, fuera.

Espera tío, tienes que saber algo-intento hacerlo entar en razón.

¡Fuera!-Ordeno, por lo que los enanos salieron corriendo

El hobbit mientras tanto miraba sus manos entrelazadas-Me alegra poder verte antes de que partiera.

-¿Cuándo te vas?-

-Hoy-

Perdóname-dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Se que no será lo mismo, pero no puedes irte-agrego Thorin.

Será igual, al menos el final, podríamos vivir en cualquier lugar e incluso otro mundo y pasaría lo mismo, me enamoraría perdidamente de ti-Le sonrió con ternura.

Quédate-pidió el enano.

No se, soy un hobbit soltero ¿Que cosa me podría atar a este lugar?-tomo un mechón de su propio cabello.

Ambos rieron ante el comentario.

Bilbo se quedo, aunque volvió un par de veces a la comarca, con más enanos de lo que le gustaría.

Se casó cuando llego Dis, la hermana del rey, esta les pregunto como se habían enamorado.

Lo olvidé-respondió Bilbo.

-Entonces ¿porque estas con el?-

-Porqué me enamoro todos lo días de el-

* * *

Final cursi! Este es una de las opciones del final, el cual me hacia más feliz.

Respecto al otro final lo subiré como una historia aparte, porque no quiero que este ligado a este adorable final.

Nos vemos! Y gracias por su apoyo.


End file.
